For a conventional elevator, there has been proposed a method of controlling a braking force of an electromagnetic brake to set a deceleration of a car at an emergency stop to a predetermined value based on a deceleration command and a speed signal (for example, see Patent Document 1). By this method, the elevator can stop at the deceleration neither too high nor too low even at the emergency stop to prevent a human body from being affected by an excessive deceleration. Therefore, even on the end floor, the elevator can stop within an allowable stop distance.    Patent Document 1: JP. 07-157211 A